


Slade's Raven

by Ariahisugoddess



Category: Raven - Fandom, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariahisugoddess/pseuds/Ariahisugoddess





	Slade's Raven

Chapter 1: favor.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from teen titans in this fic

 

Authors note: Raven works for slade and has never met the teen titans. The end of the word is already over and everything is back to normal. She also hasn't met terra yet and nether has slade...yet, but they will in this chapter.vote for the pairing in this story.

raexslade(1)  
raexrob  
raexbb

raexcy

raexredx(1)

 

Raven Pov:

I waited for slade to come back from what ever he was doing. Aaaah he is taking a very long time. What is he doing anyway? He always takes a long time when he is out. Even when he is he is stealing things he takes a long time. When I steal thing for him it doesn't take that long only 3 minutes and that is without using my powers. The security gaurds doesn't even know that anything stolen until 30 minutes after I am gone. I think he is doing this on purpose. I hate when he does this. He finally came back.

"What took you so long? What happened?" I asked with anoyance. Ever since me and Slade defeated my father I got complete control over my powers. Now I can express my emotions without losing control of my powers.

"I found a new apprentance." said slade.

"So, were is the new apprentance?" I asked.

"I couldn't get her...yet." Her said.

My eyebrow twiched when he said Her, but continued speaking. "So, what stopped you from getting her? I asked.

"The teen titans got to her first." slade said.

"Teen who?" I asked confused.

"Oh I forgot you haven't met them before...hmn perfect." he said with that look in his eyes and I knew whtat that meant. He wanted me to go and get her.

"Fine what time do you want me to get her?" I asked.

He smirked. " How did you know?" he asked innocently.

I rolled my eyes. You really think you know a guy after 12 years working together. " Oh I don't know, maybe by paying attention?" I said sacrasticly.

" Alright enough playing games. Get her right now." he said.

I glared at him. "How the heck was I supose to know where the teen thongs are?" I asked.

He laughed at my new nickname for them." Teen thongs eh? Well here are the directions to it to the teen titans." he said handing me the directions.I went into my room and change into my fighting clothes. My fighting clothes were red and black. My shirt was red with slade's symbol on it, and my pants were black with stylist cuts on the side. My purple long waist length hair was put in a bun I put my black mask on and went on my motorcycle ands headed to the teen thongs house.

xxxx

 

Raven POV:

I got off my motorcycle and walked to the teen thongs house. It looked really weriod. It was a gaint "T" for crying out loud. Me and slade have a better house than them and it wasn't a gaint dang "s" or a "S&R". It was a mansion that everyone wanted. It's a big gaintic size letter for a home. I could tell from thier house that I didn't like them. I obsvered them from a distance. There is a boy with black spickey hair wearing jeans and a white is talking to a girl with blond hair and blue eyes she was wearing a white shirt with mud stains on it and blue jeans. Her whole outfit looked really dirty. I am suprised her hair and face is still clean. I think that is the apprentice slade is talking about. She better do pretty a intresting things to earn slade's attention. The next person I looked at was a boy with green skin, eyes, and hair. Well at least I'm now second place to him in the weriodest color contest. I turnned my head to the next person to see a girl with tan skin, red long hair and green eyes. she is wearing a purple shirt and jean skirt with maychinh purple boot. She has a happy go lucky aura around her. I better stay away from her. The last person I saw is a man with half of his face covered in machines and the rest of him human. I was getting pretty bored so I walzed in into their house not really caring if I got caught or not. I leanned against the wall looking pretty bored. The didn't even noticed me until I made a high pitched la note. The all turned around to to she me half sleep.

"Hey, who are you and what are you doing in our house?" said the black haired one.

I pointed to slade's symbol on my shirt."Does this ring a bell?" I asked.

They all gasped.'slade". While the black haired boy tried to attack me. He did a couple of punches and kickes the I easily dogded. A rock hit me in the face out of no where. I turned to see where the stupid rock had came from to find several more coming my way. The blond's hands glowed gold telling me she had made the rocks come. I was getting pretty frustraded. Not because it looked like I was losing but that he wanted a girl who could control soil and dirt only. What is the meaning of this. I was so caught up in thought that i got kicked across the room. I snapped out of my thoughts and groaned. I have one broken rib and a couple of buises. That a couple of days in bed might fix. I was pretty angry. I got hurt by the teen thongs. I chanted the words to use my powers and grabbed the blond and put her in black energy cloak and teleported to slad. We are going to have a talk about this.

xxxxxxxx


End file.
